Ninja Fools
by 93notes
Summary: On an innocent April Fools, one not so innocent prankster is out to get the citizens! Lighthearted humor here! Rated T just to be safe. Happy April Fools, minna!


Yo, minna! This morning I woke up and almost ran straight into some tape that was strung across the outside of my door when I opened it. I was like "...WTF?" (Then I remembered it was April Fools lol. My dad got me) Soo..I looked up some classic pranks for inspiration, then started writing! After all, what's an April Fools without a couple ninja looking stupid? 

Kakashi: I resent that. 

Koneko: Aww, Kashi-kun, don't take it personally. -glomps- Do the disclaimer for me? Pwetty pwease? 

Kakashi: -sigh- Fine. Koneko here doesn't own me, or any of the ninja in this story- 

-A random ninja named Bob walks by and waves- 

Kakashi: -er, except that guy. She can have him. 

Koneko: Yaaaaay, thanks! -glomps again- 

Kakashi: -twitches- Hmm, I know a thousand jutsu. SURELY one of them is a 'get-the-rabid-fangirl-off-me-no-jutsu'... 

Koneko: -glomps him again- 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Ninja Fools**

"Hmm..this looks like a good area. Now, just gotta put it---there!" He snickered and quickly dived into some bushes across the street. It wasn't the busy time of the day yet - it was actually quite early in the morning - but he didn't mind the wait. After all, this day was only once a year... and he'd be damned if this wasn't the best April Fools joke ever - a joke he would never forget! 

And the camcorder sitting next to him would ensure that none of his 'victims' ever forgot this joke either. 

_AprilFoolsAprilFoolsAprilFools_

It was 9:37 and he was just starting to nod off when his first victim arrived. He sat up straighter, masked his chakra, and hit the 'record' button. Then he sat back and watched. 

"OOOH LOOK, a quarter! Yosh!" Some loud obnoxious laughter followed the statement. Yes, his first victim was none other than Naruto. 

The boy in question sprinted over to the quarter before anyone else claimed it. You never know.. in a village of ninja.. just WHO might steal your quarter. 

"HA!" He yelled, and bent down to pick it up. Wow, this was lucky, cuz he didn't QUITE have enough money for another bowl of ramen at Ichiraku, but now he might be able to get some extra, and the quarter was stuck, and if he found Iruka-sensei maybe the teacher would treat him, and then he'd have- 

Wait. The quarter was stuck? WTF? 

Naruto frowned and pulled harder. 

"AAARRGG, what's wrong with this STUPID QUARTER?" He screached, his voice raising several decibles at every word. 

"I think it's stuck, dobe." Naruto twitched at the sarcastic voice. Why did Sasuke have to come NOW? This was the worst time! Now Sasuke would make fun of him! Or, or, laugh! OR STEAL HIS QUARTER!! 

"DAMMIT TEME, I KNOW that!" He yanked at the money again. 

Sasuke snorted. "Wow dobe, can't even pick up a simple quarter." 

"SHUT UP! It's really stuck!" 

"Are you telling me you're giving up on _picking up a quarter?_" 

"I AM NOT! You try if you think it's so easy, Mr. High and Mighty Uchiha!" 

"Fine, I will." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, and bent down to pick up the quarter. He pulled on it.. 

And pulled.. 

And pulled... 

"It's -umph- stuck" Sasuke grunted. 

"NO DUH! TEME!" Sasuke stood and tried to look as dignified as possible, considering the fact that he had just looked rather stupid kneeling down and pulling at a quarter for the last minute or so. Figuratively smoothing down his ruffled pride, he started to walk away. 

"H-hey, teme, where are you going?" 

"Dobe, we have a mission today. We have to go meet Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, deftly sidetracking Naruto's thoughts. Naruto was, after all, not the sharpest kunai in the holster. But that was good, because by now both boys were far down the street and Naruto had completely forgotten he had been bested by a quarter. 

The prankster in the bushes tried not to laugh too loudly. 

_AprilFoolsAprilFoolsAprilFools_

At 10:07, his next 'prankee' stopped, noticing the quarter. It was a girl this time, ugly and pink-haired and kind of annoying.. 

"Oh look, a quarter!" And Sakura bent down to pick it up. 

The 'record' button was pressed again. 

"Um, hey, why can't I pick it up? -uhmph!- It's..stuck..-aarg- oh, maybe it's an illusion! KAI!" 

The quarter shined innocently up at her. Sakura frowned and rubbed her chin. "OK so, it's not fake.. not a... OH WAIT! Isn't today April Fools? Is this some kinda joke? HEY!" 

Hmm, so she had figured it out. Not bad. He looked back to see what she would do now.. she obviously wasn't advanced enough fo detect his hidden chakra, but would she maybe use a jutsu to pick it up? Or ask someone else? Or- 

Or argue with herself. Which was what she was doing now. Ooookkkaaaaayyy.. 

_Inside Sakura's Head:_

Inner Sakura: Just rip the pavement up! Nobody'll care.. much. 

Sakura: I can't do that! I'd get in trouble! 

Inner Sakura: Well, it's not your fault the quarter's attatched to the sidewalk! 

Sakura: Yeah, but- 

Inner Sakura: Well then, just get someone to use a giant fire jutsu on the street! The quarter PROBABLY wouldn't melt.. 

Sakura: Yeah, but who could-OH! Sasuke-kun could! 

Inner Sakura: Ooh.. Sasuke.. mmm.. 

Sakura: Yeah, he's sooo hot and amazing.. 

Inner Sakura: And delicious..wonder what he looks like shirtless. Or naked, for that matter.. 

Sakura: Oooh.. 

_In The Real World..:_

The prankster sweatdropped when he heard bits of Sakura's rambling: 

"Can't..get in trouble..yeah but..SASUKE-KUN..mm..naked..ooh.." 

Sakura ran off with a nosebleed. 

_AprilFoolsAprilFoolsAprilFools_

The prankster's watch had just hit 11:30 when the next victim(s) arrived. 

"WOW, what a BEAUTIFUL SPRINGTIME day of YOUTH! Isn't that right, my BRIGHT YOUNG PUPILS?" 

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" 

"Uh, sure.." 

"..." 

They were none other that Konoha's blue beast and his team. And they had noticed the quarter. 

The prankster rubbed his hands together and grinned. Yes, this would make good footage for the annual Springtime party at the Hokage's. And he would make sure it got publically broadcasted. 

"Why, some POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL dropped their QUARTER! Quick, Lee, we must HELP THOSE IN NEED and return this quarter to its RIGHTFUL OWNER!" 

Gai and Lee bent down to pick up the money whose 'RIGHTFUL OWNER must be MISSING IT TERRIBLY!' Neji and Tenten sweatdropped. It was a QUARTER for crying out loud! Who would miss that? 

Lee tried to pull on the quarter. And tried. Then Gai tried. But the prankster's quarter stayed firmly attached to the sidewalk. 

"G-gai-sensei! It's..it's STUCK!" 

"OH NO! We have failed to return this POOR QUARTER to its OWNER! For this, we must take 200 LAPS around the NOBLE VILLAGE OF KONOHA on our hands!" 

"HAI!" 

And so off they went, crying manly tears, a beautiful sunset magically appearing behind them. Neji shrugged and went to deliver the mission report. Tenten looked around quickly, bent down, and tried to pick up the quarter. After indeed finding out that it was stuck, she ran after Neji, trying to look inconspicuous. 

_AprilFoolsAprilFoolsAprilFools_

And so this continued all throughout the day. Ninja after ninja (and a few regular citizens) fell victim to his joke, some having worse experiences than others (though seeing Ibiki try to scrape the quarter up with a kunai was just too funny). 

The prankster sighed as his watch hit 5:00. He was kind of sad that it was almost over. Jokes like these made him miss the old days.. 

But as he reminisced, he didn't notice a presence sneaking up behind him until.. 

"Ah, the old glue-the-quarter-to-the-sidewalk trick. A classic." 

"AAAHH!" He yelled, then realized who had snuck up on him. "O-oh, Kakashi-sensei, it's you. Your mission ended early, I see." 

Kakashi smirked, or at least that's what it seemed like - it was hard to tell, after all, since most of his face was covered anyway. "Don't change the subject. You've been pranking the whole village today, haven't you Iruka?" 

Iruka smiled nervously and scratched the scar across his nose. "Well.. yeah. I just thought.. for one day I could.. er, you're not going to tell, are you?" 

"Hmm, well, I suppose I might be less inclined to tell if someone took me to dinner.. is Ichiraku okay with you?" 

Iruka blinked, then smiled. "Alright. Shall we?" 

And the two ninja walked off to get dinner, leaving the quarter sitting innocently on the sidewalk... 

Until Genma walked along. "Hey, is that a quarter?" 

_Owari!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TADA! Happy April Fools everyone! Sorry it's prolly full of errors, but this computer doesn't have spell check and is kinda messed up. Plus I was in a hurry! ;) 

Oh, and please review! They are what keep me motivated- 

Kakashi: -to write once every year or so. Some motivation. 

Koneko: Shut it! I write more than that! More like.. twice a year.. um.. JUST REVIEW, PLEASE! I will love you forever if you do! (but not as much as I love Kakashi!) 

Kakashi: ... 


End file.
